


Laugh with the Sinners

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: As a young Angel you have worked very hard to sit on the Counsel. Now you are wondering if everyone around you is wrong as Castiel is brought before you.





	Laugh with the Sinners

You were the youngest angel in the history of the Heavens to sit on The Counsel. You had aspired to be here and you would do your father proud. You had been hand picked, your age being ignored to a point, due to your innate sense of justice. Some of the others strongly disagreed with the decision to bring you in, however you would do your duty and you would do it well. You after all, were the Hand of Justice. 

“Dear little sister Y/N, do you know who will be brought before us today?” You were asked by Maion. 

“Indeed, the fallen, Castiel.” You answered, your eyes locked firmly on the stand before you. You had only heard stories of Castiel, the angel that spent his time with humans, with the Winchesters in particular. The Winchesters were also well known, they were the brothers that rebelled, went to Hell, unleashed Lucifer, caused the fall of the angels, the gates to be closed, the list went on and on. They truly were sinners in all aspects of the word. 

“All arise.” Maion called over the jury. The seven of you stood, tucking your wings as not to brush one another's. 

Castiel was escorted into the courtroom flanked by five angels from the First Garrison. You found it odd that it took five of your very best and strongest angels to escort one fallen angel. An angel who hardly had any grace left. It was curious to you that he wore a long tan coat, a tie and a white shirt. It seemed so contrary to the way the Winchesters dressed. When is striking blue eyes met yours your breath caught. You had never seen eyes as blue as the heavens like his. 

“Castiel, you have been brought before the council to have your fate decided. We will review your time on earth, how it has been spent and how it has affected you. When we are finished you will be subject to questioning and finally you will have the opportunity, if you so wish it, to defend yourself. Do you understand?” Maion asked looking down at Castiel. 

“I understand.” He answered looking directly at Maion.

“Then we begin.” Maion returned to his seat, the seven following suit. 

The time passed with the lead of the garrison recounting the time Castiel had spent on earth. He recounted all of the sins that had been done. 

“Castiel, not only did you fraternize with humanity, you indulged in sexual intetcourse, the viewing of sexual intercourse,” the garrison leader accounted loudly. 

You sat and listened. You were torn on how to handle the sentence for this angel. You knew that the drugs and sexual intercourse had happened in a parallel time, not the time he was actually serving in. You didn’t deem that as fair to be used in the trial, however you had to wait until they were finished. 

The more the angel before you spoke the more curious you became about the motives that drove Castiel to do the things he did. What motivated him to bond with the Winchesters and also to come to love them? Love was a foreign emotion for your kind, however he truly did love those brothers. 

You sat and examined the angel, the man, that had been brought before you. He appeared to be well, even without his full grace, there was something that radiated off of him. You were unsure of what it could be. He met your eyes again causing your heart to skip. 

You toned out the questions from the other angels, you were to busy focusing on the man that still held your eyes. 

“Y/N, any questions from you? Little sister you are the hand of justice here.” Maion turned to you noticing your silence. 

“Castiel.” You stood to your whole Y/H and looked down at him tucking your wings delicately behind you clasping your hands in front of you. 

“Yes Y/N?” He asked focusing on you. 

“Why did you do all of these things? What motivated you to fall into the clutches of humanity? To fall into the emotions that you did with both the Winchester brothers and also the Demon they called Meg? What possessed you?” You asked, honestly curious now. 

He pondered your questions for a moment, you had asked a lot of them, and some very hard ones. 

“Y/N, I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun.” He stated, the corners of his mouth lifting as he met your surprised gaze. 

The entire jury burst out in loud outrage over what he had said. Some of the angels calm facade slipping, allowing their anger to burst free. 

You simply stood and looked in awe at the proud angel before you. He had no regret for what he had done, no remorse. He truly did believe what he had said, and he loved those brothers. 

“Quiet!” Maion bellowed over the chamber causing the angels to quiet and retake their seats. 

You were still standing alone in the front row. 

“Y/N?” Maion asked. 

You tore your gaze from Castiel to look at your brother. You looked at him momentarily gathering your thoughts. 

“I do not see it right to exile the angel before us.” You slowly turned your gaze back to the angel before you.

“Although it does appear that he has indeed participated in all of the sins that were laid bare today, he was stationed on Earth, with the brothers. That was his post, he did as he was asked and he did it well regardless of the circumstances. Even if he did deviate in his duties.” You looked back at Maion, a smirk slowly curling your lips. 

“I agree with him, I as well would prefer to laugh with the sinners. They are much more fun.” With that you fluffed your wings and made your way off the stand to stop beside Castiel. All of the eyes on the room on you. 

You offered him your small hand and smiled when he looked curiously at you. 

“Come,” you told him. 

He reached out and took your hand in his. You looked back at Maion, defiantly unfurling your white wings. 

The last thing you saw was most of the angels mouths hanging open as a bright light washed over the room. 

When the light dimmed you and the angel Castiel were gone. After all, you preferred to laugh with with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners were much more fun.


End file.
